


Dwarven Mother Hen

by nondeducible



Series: Domestic Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bilbo is a saint and a mischievous flirt, especially about his Hobbit Son, thorin worries about everything way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondeducible/pseuds/nondeducible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin worries too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven Mother Hen

“What if the ferry sinks?”

Bilbo resisted the urge to sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He continued to trace idle patterns on Thorin’s chest and firmly gave no indication that he even heard the half-whispered question.

“Can we trust his companions?” Thorin continued, oblivious to the pointed silence emanating from Bilbo. “I know they’re your kin but so are the Sackville-Bagginses,” Thorin added quickly.

Bilbo groaned and pushed himself up on one elbow. He kept his other hand on Thorin’s chest and continued the soothing petting, not that it achieved anything so far. Thorin looked up at him with a pinched expression, the lines around his eyes and mouth pronounced with worry.

“Thorin, light of my life, first of all your pillow talk is atrocious,” Bilbo said with mock annoyance. Thorin opened his mouth to retort, most likely to defend his skills in the bedroom, but Bilbo silenced him with a finger on his mouth. “No, shush, let me finish. We’ve been over this all evening. Frodo is a big lad, he can handle a short journey to Brandy Hall. He’s not going on his own, he knows the way, he’ll be fine.” Bilbo gave the single braid on Thorin’s beard a light tug. “You worry too much.”

“But—“

“I know you’re scared,” Bilbo quickly interrupted. Thorin looked indignant at being exposed but Bilbo could see the fear behind the worry and the anger. “I know, because so am I. But Frodo is 26 years old and we cannot shelter him from the outside world forever. And Brandy Hall is hardly outside, he won’t even leave Shire.”

Thorin closed his eyes and leaned into the hand gently cradling his cheek. He sighed heavily and seemed to deflate a little, as if finally giving in to Bilbo’s reasoning.

“When we took him in I vowed to protect him with my life,” Thorin said solemnly.

“I know, you soppy old lump,” Bilbo said with a giggle. Thorin grunted in response and continued nuzzling Bilbo’s palm. “I’m sure your ‘hobbit son’ is very grateful for your over protectiveness, my dear dwarven mother hen,” Bilbo laughed. Thorin’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Bilbo, which had no effect at all save for making Bilbo laugh even more.

“M’not over protective,” Thorin grumbled under his breath as Bilbo kissed the corner of his mouth, once his giggles died away.

“We have the whole smial to ourselves for the next two weeks,” Bilbo grinned as he kissed Thorin’s face, his hand trailing down Thorin’s chest and disappearing under the blankets. Thorin gasped in surprise as Bilbo’s hand found its destination. “I say we take advantage of it straight away,” Bilbo murmured as he kissed Thorin’s neck. Thorin was sufficiently distracted from his worries and fear for almost the entirety of their two weeks alone.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://www.nondeducible.tumblr.com)


End file.
